The present invention relates generally to protected organosulfur compounds suitable as reactive layer precursors and methods of using the compounds in nanometer scale (nanoscale) patterning and fabrication of nanoscale structures on patterned surfaces.
Patterns of closely spaced gold or other nanoparticles have potential applications in nanoelectronics and photonics for example as electrically conducting wires or as plasmon wave guides for photonic devices. Previously, arbitrary patterns of gold nanoparticles (AuNPs) have been deposited onto a surface via e-beam lithography or dip-pen nanolithography. Many methods for performing tip-induced surface chemistry have also been described in the literature (see e.g., Krämer, S.; Fuierer, R. R.; Gorman, C. B. Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 4367-4418; and references contained therein.) Some rely on the application of a voltage bias between a surface and the tip of an AFM to locally oxidize the surface, producing nanometer relief features. (see e.g., Ma, Y. R.; Yu, C.; Yao, Y. D.; Liou, Y.; Lee, S. F. Phys. Rev. B. 2001, 64, 195324-1-195324-5; and Tully, D. C.; Trimble, A. R.; Fréchet, J. M. J.; Wilder, K.; Quate, C. F. Chem. Mater. 1999, 11, 2892-2898.). Arbitrary patterns of AuNPs have been made on the sub 100 nm scale using E-beam lithography and dip-pen nanolithography, while patterns as small as 30 nm have been obtained using other scanning probe techniques. Also, regularly spaced AuNP arrays have been made by self-assembly onto templates.
Alternative materials and techniques for advancing this technology would be desirable.